This invention relates to a knitting cam unit and transfer cam unit combination for V-bed flat knitting machines, wherein needle butts of the needle bodies of slider needles are selectively lowerable in the needle channels of the needle beds by means of a needle selection device, wherein the slider needles have sliders provided with slider butts and arranged for the donation of stitches, wherein stationary and movable cam elements are provided for engagement with the needle butts and the slider butts, and wherein pressure cam elements are provided co-operating with the needle selection device.
A knitting-transfer cam unit comparable with such a cam unit combination is known for example from DE-OS 22 28 547. This known knitting-transfer cam unit comprises movable cam elements both for the needle butts and also for the slider butts, and makes possible, in one carriage traverse, the formation of stitches, the formation of tuck loops, the donation of stitches from the front needle bed to the rear needle bed or the donation of stitches from the rear needle bed to the front needle bed.
Cam units for knitting machines with latch needles are also known which are arranged adjacent to each other but only for knitting or only for stitch transfer. Furthermore, such cam units are known where the units are arranged below one another and operate with double-butt needles. A combined knitting-transfer-double cam unit for latch needles is also known by means of which one can only transfer stitches in one direction with the particular leading cam unit, for example stitches advancing from right to left forwards and stitches advancing from left to right rearwards.